Wiki 24:Sandbox/Treason
What this is: the article treason needs to be restructured to only include appropriate material. Add ticks for each time you are certain "treason", "treasonous", or "traitor" was spoken in the dialogue, and please add episode citations. Day 1 * Jamey Farrell: mole within CTU for Ira Gaines. spoken by Nina Myers, * Nina Myers: mole within CTU for Andre Drazen. Jack calls her "worse than a traitor", Day 2 * Peter Kingsley: attempted to detonate a nuclear weapon within Los Angeles. * Sherry Palmer: conspired with Kingsley and Stanton. When Lynne says she has evidence of Sherry and Stanton communicating, Mike says "she might be a lot of things, but a traitor to this country? * Roger Stanton: provided aid for the terrorist group known as Second Wave. spoken by Lamb, * Marie Warner: co-conspired with Syed Ali to detonate a Nuclear weapon. * Jonathan Wallace: murdered his team to help Peter Kingsley set off a Nuclear weapon. * Ron Samuels: shot down a plane of federal agents and co-conspired with Roger Stanton. * Lynne Kresge says as far as she is concerned, Prescott should be charged with treason. * Jack calls Alex Hewitt a traitor. * Tony speculates that Chappelle could push for treason to charge them with. Day 3 * Tony Almeida: cooperated with terrorist mastermind Stephen Saunders in order to save his wife's life.[notes] spoken by Brad Hammond, Day 3: 11:00am-12:00pm; also possibly next episode Day 4 * Marianne Taylor: was a corporate spy within CTU for Henry Powell. Spoken by Curtis in . * Mitch Anderson: stole a stealth fighter and fired upon Air Force One. * Jack Bauer: raided a Chinese consulate. * Tony says Behrooz Araz will go to prison for treason. Day 5 * Charles Logan: orchestrated the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. Spoken by Graem in * Alan Wilson: orchestrated the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. * Graem Bauer: orchestrated the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. * Phillip Bauer: was complicit in the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. * Walt Cummings: participated in the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. Called a traitor by Logan in , and multiple times after that * Christopher Henderson: participated in the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy * James Nathanson: participated in the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. Spoken by Jack in * Chloe tells Jack that if he doesn't get a confession out of Logan, they'll be arrested for treason. Day 6 * Bruce Carson: attempted to assassinate Wayne Palmer. * Reed Pollock: attempted to assassinate Wayne Palmer. described as treason by Tom Lennox in * Jack Bauer: disregarded a Presidential order from Noah Daniels, set up an illegal meeting with Cheng Zhi, and raided a Russian Consulate. * Phillip Bauer: acquired a chip holding Russian military secrets and gave it to Cheng Zhi, in order to benefit himself and the Chinese. * Logan says that Suvarov needs to be informed that Anatoly Markov is a traitor. * Nadia claims she is not a traitor. * Jack says Brady Hauser will be prosecuted for treason unless he intervenes. * Noah Daniels accuses Lisa Miller of treason. Day 7 * Olivia Taylor: initiated the assassination conspiracy of Jonas Hodges, who was being put into witness protection. * Jonas Hodges: worked with war criminals Benjamin Juma and Ike Dubaku and attempted to blackmail President Allison Taylor with weapons of mass destruction. * Alan Wilson: orchestrated attempted terrorist attacks on the United States. * Tony Almeida: worked with Wilson to initiate terrorist attacks. * Cara Bowden: worked with Wilson to initiate terrorist attacks. Day 8 * Dana Walsh: worked with Kamistani terrorist Samir Mehran from inside CTU New York. Expanded universe Cold Warriors * Randy Bishop: mole within CTU Alaska for Russia. Background information and notes * The Constitutional definition of treason is "levying War against the United States, or in adhering to their Enemies, giving them Aid and Comfort." To convict on charges of treason requires at least two witnesses or a confession in open court. * Some of the crimes claimed to be treason in 24 may not fit the Constitutional definition. For instance, Tony Almeida was imprisoned for treason following Season 3 for facilitating Stephen Saunders' escape by redeploying the men that had Saunders surrounded. In reality, the crime Almeida committed was not treason; it should have been "Permitting Escape by Federal Officer" punishable by 5 years in prison.